


Keeping Safe

by sleepynarwhal



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, A mix of movie and non-movie stuff, Concussions, Foggy is adorable, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Kind of set after Daredevil season 3, M/M, Peter why do you keep talking yourself into more and more trouble, Secret Identity Fail, Team Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynarwhal/pseuds/sleepynarwhal
Summary: Peter Parker has a habit of getting into trouble, but luckily somewhere along the way he made friends with two people who only want to look out for him.(5 times Team Red kept Peter safe + 1 time Peter kept Team Red safe)
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. From Bullies and Muggings (1 & 2)

Peter smiled as he trotted down the steps of his school. The week was going great for him. His classes seemed like a breeze but were still interesting. His grades had improved after a slight dip, and he’d even beat out a few of his classmates for an internship this summer. Getting paid (pennies) to be a lab assistant at one of the most advanced labs in the state? Practically a dream come true for Peter, not to mention how good it would look for his college applications. It was still a few months away, but Peter felt like it was only days.

All in all, a fantastic week for Peter, which was why his luck going south didn’t surprise him. He and May joked around about Parker Luck for a reason. He wasn’t even lucky enough for it to be Flash deciding to take him down a peg. Flash was certainly the loudest of Peter’s bullies, but he was kind enough to keep it to simple pushing and verbal assaults. Getting called variations of Puny and Penis Parker got old after a while.

Peter’s worst bullies, Mike and Jacob, seemed to enjoy using him as a punching bag. Probably because Peter’s a nerd or an easy target or… well, actually Peter knew it was due to him telling them to fuck off when they wouldn’t leave Ned alone. Upside: they hadn’t tried to lay into Ned since. Downside: they decided to make Peter pay for the slight he’d made Freshman year, and likely would continue to make him pay until they graduated.

The worst part of the bullying was the two getting Peter _after_ school. In school there was a chance someone would intervene or tell a teacher. Grabbing him and shoving him into an alley? Well, that meant they could lay into him until they got bored.

At least if Peter put up with it, kept his head down, and just waited for them to get bored, no one else would get hurt. Spider-Man could handle a beating. Spider-Man couldn’t afford to reveal his identity by fighting back. He hadn’t been able to fight back before the spider bite. Fighting now would only look suspicious.

Peter didn’t bother resisting getting shoved into the cold brick wall. The two loomed over him, each with sharp smirks on their faces.

Of course, while Peter would take the beating, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try talking it out. “F- fancy meeting you guys here… If we could just do this another time that’d be great cause I actually-” Peter cut himself off when one of them punched him to the face. Grunting, Peter tried to keep up his casual tone. “Or- or not I guess.”

“We heard this great rumor the other day, something about you being a fucking fag and we figured we’d be kind enough to kick the gay out of you,” Mike said, all too happy at the prospect of an excuse to punch Peter again.

Jacob’s smirk only got crueler. “Guess Penis Parker was a little too on the nose, huh?”

Peter’s face twisted with anger. He didn’t care so much about being insulted, but the homophobic slurs? It hit too close to hearing people call his uncle antisemitic slurs.

The anger on Peter’s face only made Jacob mock him. “Aw are you gonna cry Parker? We know you’re too much of a pussy to do anything, so go ahead and cry. Not like you could get more pathetic.”

“Oooh hoo hoo, I wouldn’t go around calling people pathetic when you need two big jocks to handle one little nerd,” mocked a red and black figure who dropped from above. The crunch of the man’s ankle’s made Peter wince.

Once Peter actually looked over at the guy, Peter quickly recognized him. Deadpool, great, awesome, as if the situation couldn’t get any worse. All Peter could hope was that the mercenary never learned his alter ego’s identity because he’d surely become a laughingstock among the vigilante and powered community. The amazing Spider-Man incapable of handling a couple teenagers. Great. Well, at least that was Peter’s top worry until he remembered rumors about Deadpool’s soft spot for kids and volatile nature. Peter didn’t like Jacob or Mike but witnessing their murder would be more than a little traumatic.

“Seriously, did you go to the Stephen King school for bullying?” Deadpool looked between the two as his question was met with blank stares. “Really? No one? Well, can’t account for taste. Anywhoozle, bullying isn’t cool. Imagine what Captain America would say! He’s got a powerful disappointment stare and a fantastic ass. Do drugs, be cool, stay in school! Wait- did I say that wrong, White? Yeah, yeah no. I’ll work on it. Don’t worry, I’ll get it right next time.”

Neither bully seemed to know how to react to Deadpool’s sudden appearance, but Mike managed to find his voice long enough to interrupt the tangent Deadpool was starting on. “Fuck off, faggot!” Apparently, Mike either had no sense of self preservation or didn’t have a clue on who Deadpool was.

It was impossible to tell through the mask, but Peter would have bet that the merc had a vicious grin on his face. His spider sense flaring up only made Peter certain of the fact.

Peter flinched when Deadpool suddenly moved. Deadpool didn’t touch him, instead grabbing Jacob by the collar and yanking him to the ground. With that done, the merc grabbed and slammed Mike into the wall opposite Peter. He planted a foot on Jacob’s chest to pin both boys.

Deadpool put his masked face into Mike’s face and practically growled, “See, I don’t do minors. I like to give them second chances and all that bullshit cause I was a nasty kid myself. Second chances, small blessings, be better, do better. All that shit. However, you two are testing my patience. I don’t like homophobic assholes. I don’t like bullies. I really, really hate fucks who think they can get away with anything.”

“Y- you’re insane! Let me go!” Mike looked a few seconds away from peeing himself.

“I am insane!” Deadpool sounded all too cheerful, especially as he muttered, “Are you insane like me, are you deranged like me, are you strange like me~ Nope! You’re just a dick!” Deadpool punctuated this by pulling a handgun out and pointing it at Mike.

Jacob took the merc’s rambling and focus on Mike as an escape route and tried to wiggle his way out from under Deadpool’s foot. His attempt was met with a bullet shot down an inch from his face. Peter, still standing against the wall, flinched.

“Oh, sweet cheeks, honeybun you do not want to piss me off or the next one’s going in you. Like I said, I don’t do minors- actually you know saying that a second time just makes me realize how wrong it sounds. I don’t do minors in any way but maybe… Hm. I could just say I don’t _kill_ minors, but that doesn’t sound as nice. Back to the matter at hand though, quit squirming because squirmy little bugs get squished and if you behave, I might not stab you or maybe I will stab you. Yellow thinks I should, but White is still focused on the not doing minors thing. Decisions, decisions…” Deadpool tapped his chin with his gun in thought.

With weapons drawn, Peter finally found his voice. His spider sense didn’t protest as Peter moved closer to the man. “Uh Mr-” What the heck was the proper address for the merc? “Mr. Deadpool, please don’t hurt anyone?” The request sounded weak even to Peter, but Peter slowly inched forward until he could put a hand on the one holding Jacob to the wall.

Deadpool’s head whipped over to look at the hand on his arm before squinting at Peter, as if he hadn’t realized the teen was there. After getting a look at Peter, Deadpool took his arm off Jacob and pinched Peter’s cheek. “Oh em gee aren’t you just adorkable! The little bambi eyes and Mr. Deadpool! _Mr. Deadpool!_ Just wait till I tell Weasel or Red about you. Just the definition of jailbait! But no can doozles! Can’t flash those cute little puppy eyes and get whatever you want. Gotta teach ‘em young that you can’t go around calling people names so why don’t you just prance on out of here? Go find some woodland creatures to befriend.” Deadpool made a little shooing motion with his free hand. 

Peter got the feeling that, while Deadpool wouldn’t kill the others, they were going to get hurt once Peter left. Sure, he really didn’t like Mike or Jacob. Sure, he didn’t really want to do them any favors with his eye still throbbing from the earlier punch. However, Peter didn’t want their pain on his subconscious. He really got the feeling that this instance would be more than enough to dissuade anymore bullying attempts. 

Which was what led to Peter standing up to a mentally unstable mercenary. “No.”

See, not many people were brave enough to tell Deadpool no. In fact, Deadpool could probably count the number of people on one hand. Some random teenager telling him no, especially when that no came with protecting his own bullies? Suffice to say, Peter had Deadpool’s full undivided attention. The merc released both bullies to step into Peter’s space and loom over the teenager.

There was a dangerous edge to Deadpool’s voice as he asked, “No?”

Peter swallowed hard, eyes flicking over to Jacob and Mike who were quietly getting up to book it as far away from the merc as possible. “Uh yeah- I mean no. I’m not l- leaving so you can hurt them. It’s- They’re jerks, but an eye for an eye and all, you know? So just let them go.” He hated how his voice shook and his message jumbled, but he tried to look serious. His spider sense was surprisingly quiet.

Tilting his head, Deadpool didn’t even look behind him as the bullies ran from the alley. “So, let me get this straight, you won’t fight against the people who gave you a nasty shiner, but you’ll stand up to me for threatening to hurt the two who were ready to kick the shit out of you? And you actually know who I am, unlike tweedle dee and tweedle dum?”

Peter didn’t answer, but matched Deadpool’s gaze. Mike and Jacob had already gotten away, and his spider sense remaining silent gave Peter confidence. This confidence didn’t protect him from a yelp of surprise when he was swept up into a hug.

“Oh, I’m keeping you. Just a little bambi motherfucker. You could topple empires with those baby browns. You can’t go to the dark side ever, never ever. The universe wouldn’t stand a chance. A little Disney princess gone rogue! Oh, White you’re right, if he did go dark side we could take over the world with him!” Deadpool addressed Peter again, “Red would like you- well, Red would’ve beat the shit out of those two and given you a lecture about fighting back and not protecting worthless scum, but he’d like you! I gotta introduce you two sometime. You could talk him into letting us have a team name! He’s got to be able to sense puppy dog eyes and innocent souls, but first! First, food! Gotta butter you up before I use your powers for evil. Come on kid, it’s Taco Tuesday!”

“Uh… it’s Friday?” Peter felt dizzy from the word vomit and settled for responding to the end of whatever Deadpool had been saying.

“It’s Tuesday somewhere!”

And that was how Peter found himself having tacos with Deadpool.

\--------------------

Peter would argue that his current situation wasn’t his fault. Going to Hell’s Kitchen at sunset to take some pictures was a bad idea. He really should’ve brought his suit with him and swung to and from Hell’s Kitchen. Walking around one of the most dangerous parts of town at night was definitely a bad idea. He’d barely gotten out last Friday with just a black eye from his bullies. Tempting fate to give him worst only two days later? Maybe it was the thought that he could handle things if they got bad. He was Spider-Man.

Though, being Spider-Man was part of why he’d left the suit at home. He’d never run into Daredevil in costume because he’d never been to Hell’s Kitchen in costume. However, Peter had heard plenty of rumors about Daredevil being territorial. Daredevil was scarier to Peter than the potential of getting mugged as Peter. Peter needed to sort his priorities out.

At least if he got stabbed tonight, he’d a) get a free knife and b) die knowing he got some really good shots that would round out his class portfolio. Peter ignored the voice in his mind reminding him that his portfolio wouldn’t mean anything if he didn’t make it home. That voice sounded far too responsible for the levels of pure panic he was experiencing. Maybe internally he could channel his alter ego and _sound_ calm, but externally… oh externally it was a wonder he hadn’t dropped his camera with how his hands shook.

“H- hey I- I’ve got like five dollars in my wallet and you’d maybe get ten for my camera just… you know-”

“Shut up! Empty your pockets and _maybe_ I won’t stab you.” The mugger punctuated his sentence by jabbing his knife through the air, a mere inch away from Peter’s stomach.

Nervous laugh bubbled up out of Peter’s throat as he said, “You need to work on your negotiation skills, man.”

Peter shrunk back against the wall behind him when the mugger took a step forward. Maybe insulting the guy was a bad idea. No, no insulting the guy was definitely a bad idea. He couldn’t even blame Parker Luck for this. Here he was, mouthing off to a guy with a knife because he’d decided to wander around one of the most dangerous parts of New York because he’d wanted to get a few pictures of the city _and_ he hadn’t had enough sense to do so as his alter ego who would’ve been one to stop the mugging not get mugged.

Sometimes Peter felt like he was asking for this kind of thing to happen. That was victim blaming though, and Peter wasn’t about blaming victims for things happening to them. Though, he was really really pissed off at himself. Maybe he could scream, and Daredevil would come. That was the local rumor. If you ever got into trouble in Hell’s Kitchen at night, just scream for the Devil and he would come save you. Somehow, Peter assumed randomly screaming would only get himself stabbed faster.

A soft ‘eep’ left Peter’s lips as he was drawn from his thoughts getting pushed into the wall by a hand on his throat.

“How’s this for negotiation? I’m gonna stab ya. then I’m gonna watch ya die and take all your shit. Not even the fucking Devil can help you now.” The mugger grinned, yellow teeth looking all the more sinister in the dim light. The point of his knife rested against Peter’s stomach.

“No- no yeah that’s uhhh a lot better. 10 out of 10 on the negotiation. Super clear on what you want now and I mean you know killing me isn’t really going to do anything for you other than get blood on your hands so maybe just don’t and you can have all of my stuff and let me go.” Peter started rambling, words spilling out of him. He could break the hold easily, probably even disarm the guy and knock him out for the police to find, but that would risk his identity, right? Right yeah, but also not getting stabbed sounded a lot more pressing than keeping his identity a secret.

Just as Peter prepared himself to break out of the hold, a dark figure dropped from above and ripped the mugger off Peter. Peter winced at the sound the mugger’s head made hitting the ground. That did not sound like a good time. As the dark figure laid into the mugger, Peter backed out of range of the fight. Fiddling with his camera, Peter debated up how much money he could get from Jameson for selling a clean picture of Daredevil. Peter remembered hearing a rumor about Daredevil hating anyone getting his picture and decided, for the sake of his camera and with his moral code, to not invade the vigilante’s privacy. Instead, Peter stood quietly watching.

The fight lasted for mere seconds before the mugger laid on the ground unmoving, and Daredevil turned back to Peter. The vigilante tilted his head for a moment. Peter held his breath, hoping that the mugger was alive. He’d feel really bad about not stopping Daredevil from killing a man right in front of him. After a moment passed, the vigilante straightened up. It seemed he’d found whatever he was looking for and turned to face Peter.

Daredevil growled, “Next time try to not talk someone _into_ stabbing you. Get out of here, kid. Go home.”

Peter didn’t need any more encouragement than that to jog back on the street and book it home. Suddenly, Peter understood all the rumors about Daredevil. Maybe one day they could meet again with him being Spider-Man. For now, Peter was just thankful that the vigilante had shown up in time to keep him from getting a stab wound to go with his still healing black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever Marvel fic and the first fic I've ever written to completion before posting any of it. I'm just in love with the idea of Team Red, but wanted to play around with the idea of Deadpool and Daredevil + Peter Parker not Spider-Man. The plan is to update once or twice a week. Hopefully you all like it!


	2. From Concussions (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If asked later, Peter would blame his actions on being friends with Deadpool out of his costume before Spider-Man had even met the guy. The line got all blurry having his “job” meld into his “normal life.” Deadpool definitely should have been a Spider-Man thing, not a Peter Parker thing. But hey, what were friends for if not to make you jump at criminals with guns while you were pretending to be a normal, regular teenager?
> 
> Aka I saved my friend's life and all I got was this lousy concussion.

Peter still couldn’t believe how his life had ended up this way. After the one encounter with Deadpool (no, Wade, he’d asked to be called Wade), Peter found himself text buddies with the mercenary. Half of it was just random memes, which Peter did enjoy, and the other half was rants about anything and everything. It wasn’t even like Peter responded every time either. The night before, Wade had sent a novel about why blue was the best flavor for everything. Not even blue raspberry, just blue.

The weirdest part of it all? Peter couldn’t even say he hated it. Wade was pretty funny. Peter liked talking to Wade. Despite only knowing each other for a week, Wade had been really nice to Peter, especially after Peter texted him about his Daredevil run in. Peter thought they could be pretty good friends even. His excitement about befriending the mercenary was definitely dampened once he ran headfirst into the man’s day job.

The Thursday after his run in with the mercenary, Peter walked home from Ned’s. The day was just beginning to bleed into night. He needed to get off the streets before it got dark, and then back onto the streets after a quick dinner. Patrol should be calm, but Peter was excited to be up in the sky again.

Though, Peter cursed himself for not bringing his suit with him to Ned’s when he heard a gunshot. Peter Parker couldn’t to do anything about gunshots, but he wasn’t going to just sit there. Peter jogged in the direction of the noise. He rounded the corner into an alley and found himself on the edge of what looked like a shoot-out. The red and black on the roof gave away Deadpool’s involvement, but Peter had no idea who the other guy was. All Peter knew was the gun pointing at Wade was going to be deadly.

If asked later, Peter would blame his actions on being friends with Deadpool out of his costume before Spider-Man even met the guy. The line got all blurry having his “job” meld into his “normal life.” Deadpool definitely should have been a Spider-Man thing, not a Peter Parker thing. But hey, what were friends for if not to make you jump at criminals with guns while you were pretending to be a normal, regular teenager?

Not a single thought went to what would happen after Peter jumped. Nope, the only thoughts in his head were making his legs push harder against the ground. He tackled the man in time for the gunshot to miss Wade’s head.

Vaguely, Peter heard the merc shout at him. He would focus on Wade once he was sure the man in front of him wasn’t going to shoot him. The odds were not in his favor. After the tackle, both Peter and the man hit the ground, but the man kept hold of the gun. A boot pressed to Peter’s chest and kicked him into the corner of the building behind them. Peter’s head cracked against the wall. His vision swam, and he blearily registered his stomach upturning. He manage to shift and puke on the ground rather than his shirt. The sound of the man’s gun moving to point at him seemed louder than ever before. His senses heightening made his head throb harder. His spider sense screamed for Peter to move _move move there was a fucking gun pointed at him. This was how Ben died. Shot in an alley and May would never know because there was a gun and MOVE NOW PETER!_

Screwing his eyes shut, Peter jerked to one side, praying that they dizziness making the world spin wouldn’t render his spider sense useless because he could hear the gunshot thundering in his ears. A searing pain struck through his arm, but at least that meant he was still alive. Peter forced his eyes open to get ready to dodge again, but only saw black and red in front of him. Reeling back, Peter almost cracked his head against the wall again, but a strong hand grabbed him before he could move too far.

“Wade?” Peter mumbled the other’s name, finally recognizing who was holding onto him.

Wade kept his voice low, but cheerful. “Hey, there baby boy. That was pretty dumb jumping at a lunatic with a gun. We’re gonna have a stern talk about that later and why your sense of self-preservation is even worse than mine. But first a hospital trip!”

The word hospital made Peter panic. He flailed his arms, jerking to get away again. “No hospitals.”

“I’d love to play home nurse with you, kid, but I’m a little short on hands right now and you actually need someone trained.” Wade’s voice waved with both concern and conviction.

“I can’t go to a hospital. My- my blood.” Hospitals were a real no-no when you were a mutate with radioactive blood. The dizziness was making it hard to think. How could Peter explain why hospitals were out of the question without mentioning Spider-Man? Maybe Peter could pass it off as nerves, but the rolling of his stomach and his over sensitive sense made it hard to articulate his argument.

Peter let Wade cradle his head with one hand. A thumb swiped over his eye that had been bruised just six days ago. Distantly, Peter hoped Wade would pass the fast-healing black eye as normal.

Whatever the merc was looking for, was found as Wade cursed, “Fuck. Fine. No hospital, but you’re getting help so I’m going to call a friend and you’re going to stay there and try not to vomit again mmkay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Peter watched Wade pull out a flip phone. Part of him said to try and run off. Even a friend of Wade’s would be hard to trust when it came to Peter’s blood. He’d been burned before. The dizziness was a solid reminder of why running would end poorly. Peter doubted Wade would have any issues running after him. Instead, Peter focused his ears on the phone call happening and leaned against the wall behind him.

The line connected and Wade happily chirped, “How’s my favorite little devil’s fruit cake doing?”

_“What do you want, Wade? If it’s not an emergency, I’m kicking the shit out of you next time I see you.”_

“Ooooh right, tonight’s date night, well, let buttercup know I said hi after you give me your nurse friend’s address!”

 _“First off no, secondly what the fuck do you need a nurse for?”_ The voice sounded more interested in the conversation now.

“It’s not for me. I’ve got a friend who needs help, like sooner than later. So, address and then you can get back to your canoodling.”

_“I’m not letting any one of your ‘friends’ within a hundred yards of anyone I know. So, it’s going to sound like I’m hanging up now…”_

“Matt! No- shit just-” Wade huffed and lowered his voice. “He’s a kid I’m friends with and he got hurt getting dragged into my shit and… and he’s a mutant and he looked ready to run away at the mention of hospitals despite what’s got to be the mother of all concussions and a gun wound and I’m missing a hand so I can’t help him and I’m not going to drag some kid to a hospital where they might do shit to him because he’s got a _minor_ healing mutation.”

There was some shuffling on the other end of the phone and voices Peter couldn’t hear clearly. He should’ve been upset that Wade figured out he had some kind of mutation, but it was working in his favor. Plus, a minor healing factor was a far cry from anything Spider-Man related. Peter figured his secret was safe.

_“Bring him here. Foggy’s taken enough first aid classes at this point, he could be a nurse if the practice falls through. Just try not to let slip the whole devil thing. I don’t need some random kid you picked up off the side of the street getting everyone I’ve talked to arrested.”_

“Thank you! You and sugar plum rest assured your secrets are safe with me! I’ll make it up to you guys soon, okay? Just let me know what night you want free, and I’ll take care of the Kitchen- no killing or anything! Or- or if you want that Marci chick out of the picture? Say the word and snap snap no more adorable nickname for your boo!” Wade’s attitude change was sharp. “I gotta let you go then. Need to call my ride! See you soon!”

A second phone call was quickly placed before Wade returned to Peter. “Okie dokie Bambi, we gotta get on the street so Dopinder can pick us up. We’re going to a friend of mine’s. His dear is a pretty handy nurse and they’re pretty hush-hush about things so you don’t need to worry your little pumpkin head about any secrets that might come out.”

Peter looked at Wade before sighing. “H- how did you figure out the healing?”

Wade grinned. “Black eyes, like the one you had, normally take _at least_ a week and a half to heal. I might just be a pretty face, but momma didn’t raise no fool! But you’re among friends so no worries.”

“Thanks.” Peter smiled back at Wade.

“We’re still having that conversation about, what in the absolute heck you were thinking jumping at someone with a gun, but that can wait until after you get all checked out. Besides, the wonder duo has the disappointed dad thing down to a science.”

“Wonder duo?”

“Nelson and Murdock! Attorneys at law. Though their firm is actually Nelson, Murdock, and Page, finally. Everyone knows Page is the only reason that office doesn’t implode every day. They represented me once! Well, at least long enough for me to get bailed out and give them a bunch of money, but jokes on them, everything comes at a price and now we’re bffs forever!” Wade fist-pumped in the air.

“I don’t think being friends with you is price. Money plus friendship sounds like a win-win to me.”

Peter gasped when a thick arm yanked him into a hug. “I will hug you and squeeze you and call you George!” The exclamation was punctuated with a squeeze that made Peter grunt when it pulled on his arm. Luckily, he didn’t lose his lunch a second time.

“Oh right, fixing first, hugging later. Dopinder is here though!” Wade wrapped an arm around Peter and helped him up to his feet. He kept the arm around Peter until the younger was safely in the car. Skipping to the other side of the car, Wade hopped in as well.

“Hello Mr. Pool and friend. Where to?”

“We’re going to Red’s. On the double!” That seemed to be enough instruction because the cab pulled back into traffic and started on the road as Wade leaned over Peter to grab his seatbelt. “Seatbelt on!”

Peter decided not to comment on Wade’s lack of seat belt and leaned back against the seat. The dizziness and dull throbbing of his head made Peter’s eyes feel heavy. A part him whispered that falling asleep with a concussion was a horrible idea, but it was hard to ignore the pull.

Luckily, with the way Dopinder drove, Peter swiftly felt wide awake. Also, luckily, they got to “Red’s” quickly and without incident. The entire ride over, Wade continually chatted with Dopinder, occasionally poking at Peter when he hadn’t moved in too long.

Once they arrived, Peter shuffled his way out of the car behind Wade and yelped when the other grabbed him to support his weight. “I can walk.”

“Just cause you can doesn’t mean you should, pumpkin. I see how wobbly you are. Can’t have you falling over on me or dear Matthew will really have my head on a pike.”

Peter couldn’t help but think about how scary this Matt sounded. If he could stand up to Wade without any worries, Peter assumed the guy had to be fearsome. It was still better than going to a hospital. If this guy was a friend of Wade’s, Peter assumed he could keep this little incident a secret from anyone else.

So, Peter resigned himself to being half-carried into the building and up a couple flights of stairs before Wade used his foot to knock on the door. The door swung open, revealing well… not at all someone who sounded like the person on the phone.

A heavy-set man with slicked back, sandy hair blinked at the sight in front of him. He shook himself, coming back to his senses and stepped aside. “Get in here before the neighbors see you two, Jesus- oh sorry Matt.”

That was all the invitation Wade needed. Peter tried to avoid puking again when the other man spun him around and deposited him on the couch. Looking around, Peter noted how sparse the room looked before looking at the two strangers. From the conversation he’d eavesdropped on, Peter assumed one was Matt and the other Foggy. From the way the man on the phone had talked verses the way the man who opened on the door spoke, Peter figured the one with the glasses was Matt and the door opener was Foggy.

Well, let it be said, May raised him to have manners. “Um… Hi I’m Peter- sorry to intrude?”

Peter cringed at his own words. His arm had dried blood caked on it, and he was certain he wouldn’t be able to walk in a straight line without leaning on something. In what world would two strangers be even remotely okay with this?

The panicked thoughts were quickly interrupted when the man who opened the door walked over to kneel beside Peter. “Of all the people I’ve met knowing those two, you are by far the best. I’m Foggy and I’ll be playing nurse for you while those two have a chat.”

True to Foggy’s words, Matt and Wade left the room, but not before Wade called out, “Don’t worry Petey-pie, Gummy Bear’s bedside manner is superb! Don’t gossip too much while I’m gone!”

Once the door clicked shut, Foggy gave Peter a tired smile. “I heard Wade say you have a concussion and I see you’ve got some blood on your arm. Let me know if I need to check something else out first, but I figure the concussion’s the worst of it. Oh- and Wade mentioned a healing ability. You don’t have to give any information you don’t want to, but if there’s something I should know, nothing will leave this apartment. I know a thing or two about keeping secrets.”

Foggy’s up front words put Peter at ease. With everything so matter-of-factly laid out, Peter felt less of a need to hide anything.

“My healing factor has mostly taken care of my arm and even if I needed stitches, they tend to make things worse, but I think this is the worst concussion I’ve ever gotten so…” Peter trailed off. He frowned at the visible displeasure on Foggy’s face. It made sense an adult would be upset at the idea of a teenager having had concussions before, but Peter didn’t have the wherewithal to backtrack.

“O-K. Let’s check that out first and then I’ll get your arm cleaned up and then we’ll chat about why in the world a twelve-year-old is getting concussions or even talking to Deadpool of all people.” Foggy didn’t wait for a response before opening up the first aid kit on the coffee table. “Before I do this, because I am a lawyer, I’ll let you know I’m not a medical professional in any way and I recommend you see an actual doctor, but you’re consenting to me attempting to doctor you, yeah?”

“Uh… yes? And I’m 16.”

“That really doesn’t make this better. Where did you hit your head? Are you feeling dizzy? Upset stomach? Vision problems? Did you pass out?”

“I hit the back of my head. Yes, yes, not anymore, and no.” Peter hoped he answered all the questions right.

“Aright. I’m gonna shine this light in your eyes and I want you to follow my finger with your eyes while I do it.”

Peter followed the motions. He assumed whatever Foggy saw was good since the man made a pleased noise. He blinked a few times once the light turned off.

“Your eyes look okay as far as I can tell. I’m going to ask you some questions to make sure your memories okay. So, easy one to start with, what’s your name?” Foggy asked.

Peter hesitated for a moment. He didn’t know why he was nervous to give his full name out to Foggy. After all, the man seemed perfectly pleasant and Peter’s spider sense was quiet at the prospect of trusting the other. So, Peter answered, “Peter Parker.”

“What’s today’s date?”

“Thursday, the 15th.”

“Where are you?”

“Somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen?”

“What’s my name?”

“Foggy.”

“Good! Now let’s take a look at your arm,” Foggy grinned, thankful that the kid would be okay. He pulled out an alcohol wipe before pausing. “I know this is awkward, but any chance you wouldn’t mind taking your shirt off? It’ll make this easier, but I totally understand if you don’t want to undress in front of a stranger.”

Peter considered it for a moment before pulling his shirt off. “If Wade trusts you, that’s good enough for me…”

Foggy chuckled like Peter had told a joke but didn’t say anything as he swiped at Peter’s arm. The graze had stopped bleeding entirely at that point. All Foggy could do was clean it up a little. He didn’t know if Peter’s healing would prevent infection but keeping the area clean couldn’t hurt.

Once the dried blood had been wiped away and an unnecessary bandage was placed over top the wound, Foggy declared him as healthy as he could be and pulled out a lollipop. At Peter’s questioning look, Foggy said, “A lollipop for being a good duck. You don’t know the kind of crap I deal with, with the people I normally play nurse for.”

“Where did you get a lollipop?” Peter jumped when Matt spoke. He hadn’t noticed Wade and Matt reentering the room.

Foggy looked to his partner. “Please Matty, I have candy hidden all over this apartment. You’re just never a good enough patient to get any of it.”

An almost smug smile appeared on Matt’s lips. “You know I could find all of it easily, right?”

“If you touch my candy, I’m telling Karen the printer stopped working because you punched it.”

The smile disappeared, swiftly replaced with an almost pout. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, Murdock.”

Wade chose that moment to pipe up. “Enough with the foreplay! Will my baby boy be okay? White’s being a bitch about it being my fault, and Red here might kill me if the kid’s not okay. Doc, tell me please. How many days does he have to live? Oh, he’s so young. Too young!” Wade bound across the room to clutch Peter to his chest. “He was just starting to spread his wings. Why do the good die so young? Oh, cruel fate!”

“I’m not a kid, and I’m fine. This isn’t even the wor-” Peter practically choked, stopping himself from finishing that sentence. Instead, he repeated, “I’m fine.”

Foggy helpfully piped up, “He’s fine. A decent concussion, but I think he’ll be okay with some sleep. Oh, speaking of which, do you have someone at home who can monitor your concussion? You need to get some sleep, but it’s good to have someone wake you up every so often to make sure you’re okay.”

“Uh…” Peter shifted in Wade’s arms nervously. “I’ll be fine.”

Matt frowned, head tilting like he was listening to something, but it was Foggy who replied, “Don’t think you can fool me with those half answers. Certified attorney at law, right here. Can’t fool me that easily. Since you’re already friends with Wade maybe-”

“Sorry Foggy-bear,” Wade was cut off by a sharp “don’t call him that” from Matt before continuing, “My place isn’t exactly kid friendly.”

After an awkward silence, Matt sighed and said, “He can stay here. He might as well since he’s already on the couch, but Wade you owe me double for this.”

“Why double?”

“Because I’m still pissed at you for everything else.”

Peter interjected, “I don’t want to be a bother. I’ll be okay. I heal quickly.”

Foggy shook his head. “No way am I letting you go home alone and slip into a coma. I don’t need that on my conscious, so you’re staying on that couch.” Lowering his voice, Foggy muttered, “It’s not like Matt actually cares. He’s just using the opportunity against Wade.”

“So, it’s settled!” Wade exclaimed. “Petey-panda will stay here for the night, and I’ll come collect him in the morning! Win-win for everyone.” Wade let go of Peter at that point and started edging his way towards the balcony. “You guys’ll love him. He’s a great kid and, hey, total nerd. Maybe he can help with that printer problem and no debts need to be created. You scratched my back, he’ll scratch yours. Cool? Cool glad we’re all in agreement- no take backsies!”

It looked like Matt was ready to tackle Wade out of the apartment himself before Wade sprinted out and jumped off the balcony.

“Fucker,” Matt growled, scowl etched into his face. When he turned in Peter’s direction though, a pleasant smile settled on his face. “Well, Peter, make yourself comfortable. I’ll get you some blankets and a pillow for the couch, and Foggy can find something for you to wear that doesn’t have blood on it.”

Taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor, Peter just stuttered out a thanks.

Foggy gently pat Peter’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Get better and we’ll talk in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80% of why I wrote this fic was for the bit with Foggy in it because why not write 13,000+ words for a side character that's not even the main focus of the fic. 
> 
> Also for anyone curious why Wade knows Daredevil, who Daredevil is, and Foggy it involves Wade getting arrested on a dare/to kill someone and Brett Mahoney's need for both revenge and to get someone in there to make Deadpool stop singing 90's pop songs at the top of his lungs. Foggy, the poor man, gets a call from Brett about a possible client and comes down to help. He manages to get Wade out of there with bail and distract Wade enough that no murders are committed, but unfortunately Wade decides he likes this random lawyer who was patient enough to put up with him and does some light stalking. The light stalking leads to Daredevil growling at Wade and telling him to piss off, and Wade deciding that Daredevil was nice new toy. This leads to even more stalking and suddenly Wade knows who Daredevil is and has decided that they're best friends for life. Brett is all too pleased with himself when he finds out that Foggy's considering getting a new phone number just to get Wade to stop texting him at 2am.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will probably be up in a week or at least sometime between now and next Friday. Thanks for reading!


End file.
